


Welcome to the Warmth

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max misses his "family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Warmth

I am standing out here in the dark night, huddling in my coat. I'm cold.

There is light behind the windows from the house in front of me. It looks warm there. Like there are friendly people inside. People that have a smile for each other. People that can talk to each other about the little things that moved them during the day.

I am about to turn and go home again, when the door opens, and a familiar figure steps into the frame of light.

"What are you doing out here? Come in, we are all waiting for you."


End file.
